First Date
by Ranger-Nova
Summary: More Warp/Gravitina. The couple go on their first date, but a chance meeting spells trouble. DISCONTINUED, so treat it as a oneshot.


Warp drummed his fingers across the console, waiting for her to answer. To his delight, the vidphone screen lit up a few moments later, and Gravitina's lovely face appeared on it. "Yes?" she asked. When she saw who was calling, a thin smile spread across her face. "Mr. Darkmatter, it is good to see you again."

Warp grinned back at her. "Hello, Gravitina." He leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand. "It's good to see you too. It was really nice meeting you last week, and I was wondering..." He put on his most charming smile "...would you like to have dinner with me some time?"

"Dinner?" Gravitina drew out the word thoughtfully as she gazed at him. "I am finding this a most pleasing idea. When shall we meet?"

Warp's face lit up. "How about tonight?"

"Oooh," she squealed happily, "I look forward to it. Where will we go?"

"Well... we don't want to go some place we could run into Rangers," shrugged Warp. "How about Rhizome? I know of a great, really classy restaurant there."

Gravitina smiled, batting her eyelashes at him. "I'll see you tonight then."

Warp nodded. "I'll pick you up at eight."

* * *

"Here you are, Sir." The Rhizomian waitor led Warp to a table, while Gravitina followed behind slowly, stopping now and then to marvel at the architecture. The entire building had been fashioned from plants, and all the walls were alive. Everytime she smiled, flowers opened up around her, showing off their dazzling pink colouration.

"You were right," Gravitina beamed as she sat down next to Warp. "This place is most interesting."

"Hopefully we can come here often," chuckled Warp.

"I would like that." Gravitina rested her arms on the table. "I would like that very much."

"So would I." Warp couldn't believe how well this was going. He knew he was charming, unquestionably handsome, and just plain awesome, but he still wasn't used to having women take such a liking to him. Especially a woman like Gravitina, who wasn't interested in his money or his power, since she already had rule over her own world. There was something about her that was different from all the other women he'd dated - something special. Something that made him want to spend time getting to know her.

"It is a lovely night," remarked Gravitina, glancing out the window. The moon had risen high into the sky, and was casting pale light across the jungle, illuminating all the beautiful vegetation.

"Very lovely," sighed Warp. "Maybe after dinner we can take a moonlight stroll."

"Yes," Gravitina nodded in agreement. She gazed into his eyes, and suddenly felt drawn towards him. Reaching forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He put his hands on her shoulders, and they two remained locked together for almost a minute before finally pulling away to catch their breath.

"Oh, Gravitina," Warp sighed, caressing her face.

She smiled. "Oh, Wa... Buzz?" Her eyes grew wide.

Warp blinked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa - you kiss me, but you're actually thinking about _Buzz_?"

"No," she shook her head. "Look!"

Warp turned around, almost jumping out of his seat when he saw the couple who had just entered the restaurant. "It's Buzz and that new girlfriend of his! What are they doing here?"

"Probably on a date, just as we are." Gravitina watched her former crush as he led Dr. Ozma Furbanna across the room to a table. "Why don't we invite them over?" Before Warp could protest, Gravitina raised her hand. "Yoo-hoo! Buzzums!"

Buzz turned around. It couldn't be. It was that voice... and that _head_. How did she find him? How?

Ozma was staring at him with a mixture of amusement and irritation. "'Buzzums'?" She jerked her finger towards Gravitina. "Is that someone you know?"

"Uh... no - well, yes - sort of - um, it's a long story..." He slumped against his chair pathetically. This was _not _turning out as well as he'd hoped.

Meanwhile, Warp had quickly risen from his seat. "You know, Gravitina," he said, "maybe we should skip dinner and go on that walk now." Tangling with Lightyear was _not _something he wanted to do right now.

Gravitina shook her head. "I think we should go to Buzz's table. We all have so much catching up to do." She grabbed Warp's hand and dragged him across room. Warp groaned as he neared Lightyear, and Lightyear groaned when he saw Gravitina approaching. This was _not _the perfect date either of them had envisioned.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews of the last story, everyone! This one isn't nearly as good, and the ending isn't quite to my liking, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.

Please review!


End file.
